User talk:Zaj The Dervish God
http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3AA%2FE_Chaos_Planes_Farmer&diff=568540&oldid=568504 no No 14:36, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Your current edits are vandalous in nature, please stop. - 14:46, 13 June 2008 (EDT) My current edits are to stop this build from being nerfed, please stfu. :nobody nerfs stuff cause of whats on pvx No 14:49, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Everyone will use it, ANet will not like it, and nerf it. ~~ :End besides, Izzy doesn't care about PvE now, so it won't get nerfed. /FrosTalk\ 14:50, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :Sorry, we don't give any weight the the opinion of euros here. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:51, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Im not Euro. ::My bad, 'No' isn't the idiot, you are. Don't go deleting other peoples work like that. Pratt. --Reject o' EMP 14:52, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::You mind not deleting my page you knob? --Reject o' EMP 14:55, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Reject, PvX:NPA. Regardless of the user in question being a vandal. Lord of all tyria 14:56, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::My apoligees, this guy is being plain out of order, won't happen again though. --Reject o' EMP 14:57, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Stop bsing. He won't delete it cuz its on pvx, everyone knows the damn build anyway. Its tards like you, overeacting that get it nerfed. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:04, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :A-Net doesn't look at PvX anyway. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:20, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Sorry, no vandalizing. Read VETTING also. -Shen 15:20, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :He vandalised like, 3 pages? (My userpage, Reject's userpage, and Chaos Planes build page) Maybe temp ban? — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 15:38, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Im not talking about them seeing it on PvX, Im talking about it being used by everyone then it's nerfed straight to hell. :That's too bad. It was going to be used either way. Anyway, A-Net hardly nerfs PvE. --image:GoD Wario Sig.JPG*[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:45, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::That's not the point. The point is, you vandalised a build page, and even 2 userpages. Why? Just because of that? That's pretty goddamn lame reason. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 15:46, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::This made me laugh, calm, nobody nerfs pve for ages now, besides pvx is a build storage if something appears here it has already been widely known in game and on major forums, you either dont know it and should or are just vandalizing for what you will get banned eventually. --'Tiger' grrr!! 15:50, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Lol Kinda funny, he just vandalised his own talk page... — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 16:12, 13 June 2008 (EDT) You arent allowed to delete stuff from your talk page. kthx. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:14, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :3rd time he did it... Someone temp ban him maybe? — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 16:16, 13 June 2008 (EDT) EHm. Please use four tildes (~~~~) to sign your comments ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:16, 13 June 2008 (EDT) YO WHAT UP DAWG THING IS YEYE YO CANT DELETE THIS SHIT FROM YOU TALK, CUZ ILL JUST PUT IT BACK AND ITS NOT ALLOWED. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 16:17, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Do not blank your user talk As I have said do not blank your talk page, It is not allowed as of PvX:ARCHIVE, I strongly advise you to have a good read through that article before doing any such actions to your user talk, thanks. --'Tiger' grrr!! 16:17, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :I doubt that he will listen, but nice try anyway. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 16:19, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::I had to tell him, properly, it is his problem not to listen. --'Tiger' grrr!! 16:21, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::They said that above too ;o [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 16:23, 13 June 2008 (EDT) ::::... It's quiet now, I think he's gone offline. Finally. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 16:25, 13 June 2008 (EDT) :::::(EC) I was writing this as they were it seems, and had to resubmit it twice because of this user blanking again. --'Tiger' grrr!! 16:26, 13 June 2008 (EDT) Welcome back If it was your cousin, you should give him a little talking too, cause he really dicked about on your account (no offense but he was screwing with builds and people's userpages) /FrosTalk\ 23:42, 13 June 2008 (EDT) I gave my cousin a good talking to, no he isn't aloud on my computer. [[User:Zaj The Dervish God|'Zaj']] ''talk'' 11:55, 14 June 2008 (EDT) :Glad that that's solved... What he kept doing wasn't really funny...— [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] (''Talk''/ ) 12:36, 14 June 2008 (EDT)